The Theoi
'The Theoi of Greece and Rome' Panthon.jpg The World was born of the great chasm, Chaos, from whence arose Gaia, who birthed her equal,Uranus, to enshroud her in the sky. To Uranus, Gaia bore 12 great Titans, the Cyclopes, and the Hundred-Handed — but Uranus, fearful of his children’s power and hateful of their appearance, confined the Cyclopes and the Hundred-Handed in Tartarus, far beneath Gaia, which caused her great pain. She fashioned a knife of flint and bestowed it upon her son, Cronus, who castrated his father and flung his genitals into the sea. Now preeminent, he took his sister Rhea for a wife, and to Cronus she bore six children — three daughters, and three sons. But Cronus, who had learned well the lesson of his father Uranus, had no desire to be overthrown himself. Though at first he freed them, in time he reimprisoned the Hundred-Handed and Cyclopes in Tartarus, fearful of their power. Told he was destined to be overthrown by his own issue, he swallowed each of his six children, three daughters and three sons, as they were born. But Rhea, with the aid of Uranus and Gaia, tricked Cronus — swaddling a great stone that Cronus unthinkingly devoured, she spirited her youngest son, Zeus, to safety. When he was grown, he returned and overcame Cronus, who was made to vomit up his five children and a single stone. Cunning Zeus freed the Hundred-Handed and the Cyclopes from Tartarus, and they in turn gave him thunder and lightning, the greatest of weapons. The terrible decade-long war between the Titans and the Theoi that followed came to be known as the Titanomachy, and when it ended triumphant Zeus imprisoned the Titans in Tartarus, setting the Hundred-Handed to guard its gates that they might never escape. Zeus then drew lots with his brothers, Hades and Poseidon, to determine how to split the rule of the world between them: Zeus drew the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the dread realm of the dead — the earth itself was left in common between them. From high on Olympus, Zeus still reigns over the Theoi, ever-watchful of his many, many children — for after all, he too bears a certain destiny. 'Principal Members' Many are the Gods of Greece and Rome, but the greatest among them are the Dodekatheon, who reside atop Mount Olympus. Which deities are reckoned among their number has varied over time and in different cultures (and has traditionally excluded Hades, who dwells in the Underworld, and Persephone, who dwells there half the year), but membership in the Dodekatheon should not be confused with influence, power, or the devotion of their faithful. 'Pantheon Path' Asset Skill: '''Empathy, Persuasion '''Virtue: Egotism vs Kinship Bound by Legend-rich ichor, the Theoi are also a literal family. They may squabble and backstab and cheat and lie, all to fulfill some urge or vice or desire of their own, but the one thing they can never do is leave — for good and ill, they are stuck with each other. Being divine, of course, their squabbles can and have spelled the doom of great cities and even entire cultures, to say nothing of what happens to mortals caught up in the fray. Egotism drives them to terrible ends, but it also pushes them to be great. In mortals, hubris is never a safe thing, but for the Gods, it’s business as usual. The Theoi can be some of the pettiest and most selfinterested beings in existence, meting out terrible punishments on the flimsiest of pretexts (or even, sometimes, if they just feel like doing so). On the other hand, if they count you as family, may the ferryman come swiftly for whosoever wishes you ill. Storge, familial love, is not a word many would use to describe the Theoi, given their penchant for abusing each other, but what they may lack in stability they make up for in tenacity. They may alternately loathe and love each other, but to them, Kinship is sacred — if you are family, you will never be abandoned. The Theoi have been living with each other for thousands of years, and they’re still a solid, powerful pantheon, one of the best known in the western World. As Zeus is the patriarch of the Theoi, so are the Gods and Goddesses the patriarchs and matriarchs of their own lines of descent, to say nothing of the myriad Gods and Goddesses beneath them. Scions of the Theoi who know their parentage are often forced to grow up very young indeed, while those who come to the pantheon a little older and a little wiser often recoil from the toxic behavior that seems pervasive in every relationship. A few do end up quitting the family, either by taking up with another pantheon or doing something so vile that even the family won’t forgive them for it (which, for the Theoi, is a very high bar to clear). Any who do this find that they have earned an entire divine family’s enmity — at best, the most they can expect from their blood relations after that is to be used as a pawn by one against another, and what they will probably receive is far, far worse. Signature Purview: Metamorphism The Theoi are perhaps unique among all other pantheons for their facility with shapechanging — both their own, and that of others. Indeed, rare is the story of any of these Gods and Goddesses that does not involve a transformation or a disguise or some sort, even as things that bear not even the slightest resemblance to the humanoid form. While the half-mortal form of young Scions is not quite so fluid, they are nonetheless far more malleable than any ordinary mortal, and as they grow in power they will be able to slip between forms with ease — or trap others in forms not their own. The Theoi are mighty, but they are also very human, and are known for intervening in mortal affairs at a rate almost unheard of in some other pantheons. When one’s own powers have come up short, the Gods may well be inclined to tip the scales. Of course, the Theoi are mighty, but they are also very human. Pettiness is one of their chief attributes, and while they listen for prayers they are hardly at the beck and call of every schlub on the street. Wasting a deity’s time is an excellent way to offend them, and in such a case the best possible outcome is the Gods simply ignoring the petitioner. Scions of the Theoi have less to worry about when invoking the favor of the Gods, who are usually inclined to smile on their children. The downside is, of course, that the Theoi are, generally speaking, not good parents, and even when they mean well are moody and unpredictable when angered — Demeter may have pulled out all the stops to get Persephone back, but she almost killed the World to do it. 'Cosmology' The Terra Incognitae that the Theoi inhabit are tied closely to geographical features, the most prominent of which are mountains and caves, any of which may ultimately lead to Mount Olympus or the Underworld. They are far from the only such lands, though — many of the isles in the Aegean have a mythic counterpart that no longer exists in the World, and the Titan River Okeanos surrounds them all in an eternal rushing torrent. 'Overworlds' 'Mount Olympus' Haven of the Theoi, this Overworld is patterned on the Mount Olympus the World knows, riddled with deep gorges that seat the palaces of the Olympians, those Gods and Goddesses rule from this shining mountain. Here, they consume ambrosia and nectar; here, they attend prayers, the sacrifices dispensed by ever-vigilant Hestia who guards the hearth; here, they needle at each other until, inevitably, someone snaps. Pantheon, Agora of the Gods: Atop the peak of Olympus sits the Pantheon, a palace dedicated to all and to none. Here is the hearth of Olympus, and the thrones for all the Gods and Goddesses who live in its gorges. Here is where the arguments take place, where humiliation is inflicted, and — when the time is right — war is planned. The Forge of Hephaestus: Less a palace and more an enormous metalworking complex, by night the Forge casts the whole of the mountain in a warm, red glow. Here, Hephaestus labors to create works of brilliance and beauty, gifts or traps alike for his family and those of their descent — not to mention those he makes solely for himself. 'Underworlds' 'The Kingdoms of Hades' There are many ways to visit the dread kingdom of the God Hades. The simplest is to die — regrettably, there is little chance of leaving once one arrives, for Kerberos, the three-headed dog, guards its gates and allows none to pass from within. Many caves lead here as well, most famous the one through which Orpheus made his tragic journey, and many tales tell of sailors who set out to cross the River Okeanos and found themselves on the shores of the land of the dead. The Underworld of the Theoi is a dark, drab place — many of the shades there are but echoes of themselves, who only regain their past vigor with a gift of blood. The Rivers: Five rivers wend their way through the Underworld, of which the Styx '''is perhaps the most famous, as it serves as the boundary of Hades’ domain — those who drink its waters lose their voice for nine years. The others are the '''Phelegethon, a river of running flame; the Cocytus, river of lamentation; Acheron, born from the confluence of the Cocytus and Phelegethon, which purges souls of wickedness; and Lethe, the river of forgetful oblivion, which annihilates the memories of all who drink from it. Elysium: Home to the virtuous dead, who distinguish themselves by merit or heroism in life — Heroic Scions often find their way here, should death claim them. Elysium is better by far than the lot of the average shade in Hades’ domain, an afterlife of ease and relative happiness, though even those who dwell here would rather be alive. Indeed, tales tell that those who enter Elysium may choose to be reborn, and those who live three virtuous lives in succession may gain entrance to the Isles of the Blessed — but such are rare souls indeed. 'Tartarus' It is said that an anvil dropped from Heaven would fall for nine days before it struck the World, and that such an anvil would have to fall for another nine days from the Underworld before reaching Tartarus. Here stand for all time the Hundred-Handed — Briareos, Kottos, and Gyges — who guard the gates in Zeus’ name, for only they may overpower the Titans trapped within. It is not only Titans who are consigned to this terrible prison, however — other Gods, and even the souls of particularly wicked mortals, have been imprisoned here. Sisyphus still tries, in vain, to push his boulder up a hill, and Tantalus, mad with hunger and thirst after thousands of years imprisoned, still desperately reaches for fruit and water that are always just beyond his reach. 'Terra Incognitu' 'Delphi' When Apollo slew Python, its body tumbled into a chasm in Delphi, the fumes rising from its body. Over time, an order of priestess-prophets grew up around the chasm. The Pythia, always a woman chosen from the local population, would inhale the fumes to enter a trance and allow Apollo to speak through her — her fellow priestesses would translate the ecstatic ravings. The Oracle and Delphi was renowned for its incredible accuracy, famed throughout the ancient World, bringing even Roman emperors seeking foreknowledge of events. In this Terra Incognita, the line of priestesses has remained unbroken, and the Delphic Oracle still gives her curious but inerrant prophecies, speaking with the voice of Apollo himself to those who know the secret ways to reach her. 'Primordials' 'Gaia' 'Ouranos' 'Titans' The Theoi have a complicated relationship with their Titans — unsurprising, considering that they are descended from those very beings that they overthrew and, by and large, imprisoned deep in the Primordial Tartarus. There is no clear dividing line between God and Titan or titanspawn among the Theoi, and some so-called Titans behave more like Gods (or, in some cases, Primordials!) while some Gods more closely resemble Titans. Some few roam free, unbound despite their power, though well aware that their children could change that on a whim. More than one has born children to Zeus, who now stand as Gods and Goddess beside him. This close and unclear relationship makes for misgivings in dealings with some other pantheons, especially those who have a history of strife with the Theoi. 'Cronus - Titan of Time and King of the Titans' Imprisoned within Tartarus, Cronus' fury shakes the very foundations of the World. Once, he ruled a Golden Age, and he believes he shall once more, if only he can escape the watchful eyes of the Hundred-Handed. A mere stomach will not suffice for what he plans to do to the Theoi should he make good on his ambition. Purview: Fertility. Virtues: Rapacity, Dominance. 'Phoebe - Titan of Prophecy' Mother of Leto who bore Apollo, Phoebe was the first and is still perhaps the greatest of oracles, her memory of events yet to come a powerful weapon in the Titanomachy — yet, even her great foresight was insufficient to match the schemes of Zeus. Her sight still fuels the schemes of many a Titan, but Phoebe's own, none but she can foresee. Purview: Fortune. Virtues: Foresight, Dominance. 'Rhea - Titan of Motherhood' Five of her children, Rhea watched Cronus swallow, and then she said “no more.” Hers was the will that ultimately broke the Titans, freeing Zeus who freed his siblings and led them in battle — like her daughter, Demeter, she too nearly destroyed the world for the sake of her children. Purview: Earth. Virtues: Patience, Endurance. 'Typhon - Titan of Destruction' Something halfway between a Titan and a half-withered Primordial, the beast Typhon nearly ended the reign of the Theoi altogether. A hundred snake heads emerge from his shoulders, emitting every sound known to the World along with a firestorm that scours all it touches. Sundered and terribly burned by Zeus' thunderbolts, its flames still boil up from the Earth, melting stone and turning mountains into volcanoes. Purview: Fire. Virtues: Destruction, Fecundity. 'Religion' 'Hellenismos' In antiquity, the Theoi were worshipped in hundreds of ways, differing from city to city. In Athens, Poseidon and Athena competed for the favor of mortals — Poseidon brought up a saltwater spring, and Athena a great olive grove, and in the end the mortals chose olives over salt. The city remains Athena’s namesake, and her Incarnations are often spotted walking its streets. The Spartans would invoke Artemis at the beginning of every military campaign, or at Ortheia where their youth submitted to terrible floggings in her name. A common theme in religious ceremonies was sacrifice of animals, ranging from chickens to bulls; the bones and fat would be burned in the Gods’ honor, and the meat cooked and eaten by the community. In the modern day, many in Greece keep shrines to the Theoi in their home, and a few cult sites still exist. Two widespread faiths were born in this era, however, and may still be seen in the World — the Dionysian Mysteries and the Eleusinian Mysteries. The Cult of Dionysus is, as one might expect, an ecstatic faith, one fueled by excessive doses of alcohol and entheogenic drugs. There is a deeper meaning, however, reserved for the initiated, a higher state of consciousness that the celebrant might reach by abandoning any sense of selfcontrol whatsoever. Flagellation was not uncommon, nor debauched sexual practices of every stripe. Indeed, much carnal activity is carried out in the cult’s name that has little to do with seeking Dionysus, and governments throughout history have often attempted to bar the practice — Rome, in particular, did everything it could to eradicate the cult, but only succeeded in driving it underground, where it survived to the modern day. It can be found across the World, springing up seemingly overnight only to vanish just as quickly when persecuted. The Eleusinian Mysteries are a different sort of mystery cult, and one closer to the modern and Western conception of religion in the World. Originating in an ancient agricultural cult, the Mysteries are centered around the tale of Persephone’s abduction by Hades, and Demeter’s subsequent search for her and struggle to free her from the Underworld. Adherents of the Mysteries revere Demeter and Persephone in particular, the latter of whom they refer to with the reverential name Kore (“the Maiden”). While the tale of Persephone’s abduction is well known outside the cult, the inner Mysteries, revealed only to those initiated by hierophants, are to this day a secret — though, supposedly, the Mysteries promise life eternal after death, free from the suffering of the Underworld. The cult’s adherents number in the millions, spanning the World but (as one might expect) concentrated mainly in Greece or areas that have seen a great deal of Greek immigration. Smaller remote temples exist in such enclaves, such as the Temple of Astorian Demeter in Queens, New York, but the restored cult site at Eleusis still attracts hundreds of thousands of Worldly pilgrims every year. 'Birthrights' Many Scions of the Theoi attract Followers, and most have at least one Guide who may well be a meddling aunt or uncle no less potent than their divine parent. The following are example Birthrights for the Scions of the Theoi 'Creatures' Kerberoi: Kerberos has his own Scions, who Persephone may adopt out to suitable homes. Caution is advised, though — at least one of the heads is usually ill-tempered. Pegasi: While Pegasus is inextricably tied up in Bellerophon's myth, that great winged horse has sired many a foal. Catching and breaking a horse that can fly is no easy task, but it can be done. 'Followers' Amazons: These tribes of warrior women frequently take up with the Scions of the Theoi, especially if it involves a good fight. They are, however, highly unlikely to follow male Scions, unless the Scion proves he can keep up. Centaurs: While they have a reputation for being exceptionally rowdy, once you've earned the loyalty of a centaur herd you have drinking buddies for life. Just don't ask to ride them 'Guides' Athena: Patron of heroes, Athena frequently makes it her business to interfere with the lives of Theoi Scions. She can be an incredible resource, but she will also micromanage you to Tartarus and back. Satyrs: While their primary concern is having a good time (and encouraging others to do so), Dionysian revels do bring a certain wisdom along with madness. 'Relics' Golden Fleece 2000: A jacket lined with the wool from the famous ram of Colchis, shining with its own golden light and marking the wearer as one who has the favor of the Gods.' ' Helmet of Shadow: Cyclops-forged, this helmet renders whosoever wears it unseen. This helm has ever belonged to Hades, but he has loaned it out before. Icarian Wings: A refinement of Daedalus' original design courtesy of Hephaestus, these golden wings allow the wearer to fly without concern for seafoam or sun. Thunderbolt: While nothing so magnificent as Zeus' own, this frozen shard of lightning (which can be cast into the clouds for safekeeping when not needed) still packs quite the punch, and always returns to the wielder's hand. 'Relationships' Scions of the Theoi are frequently pillars of their mortal community, standing out even if they aren't in a position of authority. As the children of a very tightly-knit pantheon, many grow up with at least some inkling of who they are and the mythic truth of the World. A rare few are even raised by Avatars of their divine parents. From time to time, the Titans trapped in Tartarus have rattled the bars of their cage — but never so much as they are now. The rest of the World seems to be on the verge of another Titanomachy, and the Theoi are not taking it sitting down. The Cyclopes have been stockpiling thunderbolts for Zeus, and Hephaestus' clockwork servitors watch from the skies for signs of Titanic activity. The unstated concern, of course, is the low regard that many other pantheons hold for the Theoi. As ever, when the family as a whole is threatened, the Theoi are drawing together, watching each other’s backs lest ancient rivals try to take revenge for past slights. 'Other Pantheons' The Gods of Egypt, with whom they sheltered while Typhon ravaged Greece, have never quite let them forget their ancient hospitality. To all appearances they maintain a cordial relationship, but the Theoi eagerly await the chance to turn the tables — less to discharge a debt and more to lord it over the Netjer for the next few thousand years. Hermes and Thoth have perhaps the best relationship between any two deities of either pantheon, their roles and interests overlapping in a rivalry-friendship that has persisted for millennia. In the wake of Alexander’s conquests, however, the Theoi found their influence spread wider than ever before. The adoption of the Theoi by the Roman Empire spread their influence yet further, and so the Devá, Tuatha, and Æsir all know the Theoi by the mortals who came before them, shouting their names at the point of a sword as they laid into their followers. The Devas in particular have been, at best, patronizing ever since Alexander's decade-long advance was halted, but some in other pantheons — the ones that have survived, at any rate — still hold the Theoi as little better than the Titans that birthed them. 'Greatest Weakness' As ever, however, the Theoi's greatest enemy remains themselves, or rather, each other. The Theoi work together well when faced with an external threat, but even in such times they are never quite free of their monstrous egos. A wise opponent would exploit divisions among the Dodekatheon, turning Hephaestus against Ares and Hera against Zeus, without revealing their hand in the matter — for if it were known to be a trick, that opponent would pay a heavy price indeed.